Scared
by vinesocoal
Summary: Kurt is hesitant when it comes to being intimate and Blaine is tired of waiting.  This is my first story, i think it's ok haha plaese read and review, constructive criticism is welcome. Warning: Rape and violence.


Blaine Rapes kurt, I'm sorry I'm terrible at summaries. It's pretty good though Please read! D/C: I do not own glee

Kurt sat on his bed next to Blaine on his bed thumbing through the latest issue of Vogue. It had been five months since he'd met the love of his life and he couldn't have been happier. He didn't notice he had been staring at Blaine until he looked up.

''What?'' Blaine asked

''Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how much I love you''

''I love you too Kurt.''

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt

''Blaine?''

''Yes?''

''Why is it that your kisses always make me go limp?''

Blaine didn't answer, he simply continued kissing Kurt. He pulled Kurt in closer, placing one hand behind his neck and the other on the small of his back. Kurt moaned a little into the kiss and smiled.

''I love you.'' Blaine said ''And I will always love you more than anyone else in the entire world, but we have to talk''

''_Uh oh'' _ Thought Kurt

''Uh, ok. What about?''

''I want to talk about our ''sex life'' Kurt''

Kurt's stomach started to churn, he hated having these conversations, they always ended in Kurt feeling nervous and awkward, and Blaine feeling rejected.

''Listen I know you hate taking about it but I feel like it really needs to happen''

Kurt sat silently, listening.

''Kurt, We've been together _five months_ now and we haven't gotten past taking our shirts off''

Kurt still said nothing.

''Kurt?''

''Yes?''

''Don't you have _anything_ to say?''

''ok, I'll do it''

''Do what?'' Blaine asked a little confused by such a sudden response.

''I'll try and let you get a little further.''

''REALLY?'' Blaine had to keep himself from squeeling.

''Yes''

Blaine immediately lunged at Kurt's lips, shoving his tounge in Kurt's mouth without warning.

''Can we start now?'' Blaine practically begged

''uh, yeah… ok'' Kurt replied shakily

Blaine tenderly embraced Kurt and leaned in to kiss him. He gently pushed kurt onto his back and climbed on top of him. Blaine had been waiting so long to touch Kurt he could hardly stop his hands from shaking as he began to unbutton Kurt's shirt. His skin was so creamy white and beautiful. Blaine kissed down Kurt's jaw and nibbled on his neck and kissed all the way down to his chest, he didn't look up at kurt as he licked his soft pink nipples causing kurt to gasp and squirm a tiny bit.

''Kurt, You're so beautiful.''

The fragile boy blushed a little at this which made Blaine smile.

Blaine continued kissing kurt all the way down to the top of his pants, he tugged at kurt's belt with his teeth when kurt stopped him.

''Blaine, wait – I don't think-''

''Shhhh, I know you want it Kurt''

Blaine palmed Kurt's erection through his pants causing Kurt to gasp and try and squirm away.

''No, you're not getting away that easily.'' Blaine said as he pinned Kurt's hips to the matress.

Kurt huffed and nodded.

Blaine began to unbutton his pants slowly as not to scare his sweet porcelain doll. Kurt's face was scarlet at this point and for some reason it really turned Blaine on.

Blaine moved a little faster pulling Kurt's pants down and moved back up to kiss him. He started grinding into Kurt's erection making the his lover moan. Kurt's breath became ragged and Blaine decided he was ready.

He kissed back down to Kurt's hard-on and pulled down his briefs, '_'God Kurt is beautiful''_ he thought.

He licked the precum off of Kurt's cock making the other boy moan and buck his hips.

''Blaine, can we slow down?'' Kurt whined. It felt so good but he was so nervous, he really wasn't sure If he wanted to do this.

Without thinking Blaine snapped back with a harsh ''No.''

Kurt was a little stunned but not deterred, he didn't want to do this, not right now.

Blaine began pumping Kurt's dick and with that Kurt moaned loudly.

''Blaine, I would like to stop **now** please.''

No response.

Kurt tried to wrestle away but Blaine was quick, he jumped up and pinned Kurt's body to the bed.

''I have tried so hard to be the perfect boyfriend for you Kurt, I give you everything you want and now it's my turn, do you understand?''

''Blaine, you're making me uncomfortable'' Kurt said even though Blaine's last statement made him feel a little guilty.

''Shut up, I'm tired of your little games''

''Blaine, this is not a game I really want to stop''

Blaine was fed up and not in the mood for discussion anymore so without warning he took Kurt into his mouth and began to suck.

''Uhhg'' was all Kurt could get out. ''T-this is scary, why are you acting like this?''

Blaine ignored Kurt's pleas to stop, he wanted to make him feel good.

When Kurt realized Blaine wasn't going to let him go he started crying. ''_why is he doing this to me, did I do something to make him angry? Why wont he stop? This feels unbelievably good, but i don't want to do this anymore.''_

''Blaine, STOP!'' Kurt tried in a forceful tone.

Blaine discovered that Kurt's begging turned him on more. '_'Why hasn't he come yet_?''

Blaine began to suck harder, and the other boy began to moan and quiver a little. ''_There we go''_ Blaine thought.

Kurt Felt himself getting close, ''_No, how is this happening? I don't want it, why am I about to come if don't want it?''_ Kurt sobbed harder as he came into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine swallowed everything Kurt had feeling proud that he could elicit such reactions from his love.

He leaned up to Kurt's ear and whispered. ''I knew you wanted it.''

Kurt whimpered in response. ''_I can't believe Blaine just did that, why ?''_

The second Blaine heard that whimper he knew he had messed up, Kurt was scared, scared of him. He stared a Kurt's tear stained face, '_'Holy shit! What have I done_?''

''OMG! Kurt I'm so sorry, I should have stopped, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!''

''Fuck you'' Kurt's hurt had now turned to anger.

''What?''

''FUCK YOU!''

''Kurt I-''

''Go away.'' Kurt said flatly.

Blaine stared at Kurt for another minute, then got dressed left without another word.

On his drive back to Dalton, Blaine couldn't stop beating himself up for what he had done. He was so upset with himself, how could he have hurt Kurt like that. He loved Kurt. He had trusted him and Blaine abused that.

Blaine started to cry, ''_I have to call him, I have to make this right.'' _

He pulled over a dialed Kurt's number.

''Hello.''

''Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'll do anything, please!''

''it's ok Blaine. I forgive you.''

''What? Why?''

''It wasn't entirely your fault, I could have stopped you if I really tried.''

''Kurt, it was my fault, you shouldn't blame yourself for this at all.''

''Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired.''

Blaine felt somewhat defeated. ''yeah sure, where do you wanna talk?''

''My place again is fine I guess.''

''Ok, I love you and I'm so sorry Kurt, I really am.''

''I love you too, Goodnight.''

''Goodnight''

Kurt felt disgusting, and stupid, why didn't he just stop Blaine himself? If he had they wouldn't be in this situation. It really was his fault.

The next morning Kurt went down to breakfast and sat across the table from his dad.

''Good morning''

''Morning Dad''

''How did your date go last night?''

Kurt froze and wondered if he should tell his dad, he decided against it.

''Great actually, we watched The Sound of Music and then sang for a little while, it was nice.'' Kurt lied

''Good, will Blaine be coming over again tonight?''

''Yeah, is that ok?''

''Oh sure it's fine, but no funny business ok?''

''Ok Dad''

That day at school, Kurt was a little distracted, he was dreading seeing Blaine this afternoon. He couldn't believe it. He was always excited to see Blaine, but now he was anxious about talking to him? ''_this sucks.''_ He thought.

''I for one think that I should sing the opening number.'' Screeched Rachel

''Oh no, not again missy, I's definitely my turn! Mr. Shoo…..

Kurt had stopped listening at that point, he tried to think of something to say to Blaine, anything to make this situation better.

His stomach was in knots as Blaine walked up Kurt's front steps. What was he supposed to say to make this better?

Kurt opened the door slowly, almost as though he was nervous about what he would find on the other side. What he did see was far from what he expected. He saw Blaine with red rimmed eyes holding a huge Bouquet of flowers.

Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt and began to sob uncontrollably, ''I'm so sorry Kurt, I really am.''

Kurt knew he couldn't be mad at Blaine.

''Blaine it's really ok, I know you didn't mean to do it, I still trust you and I know you won't do it again.''

Blaine perked up and smiled ''I love you so much!''

''I love you too.'' Kurt took the flowers and led Blaine up to his room.

As Blaine followed he couldn't help but stare at Kurt's perfect little butt. God, what would it feel like to be inside Kurt, he wanted to know so badly, he could feel lust start to cloud his judgment and snapped out of it immedeatly. ''_No, not again, I won't do that to him again.'' _

Kurt and Blaine looked through the movies and decided on Princess and the frog. Kurt felt a little hesitant but still safe wrapped up in Blaine's arms.

''_He smells so good, oh I want him so bad! I want him, I want him, I want him. I don't want to have to force him though. No, I can't do that to him again, I love him, I want to fuck him though, oh god I want to tear his delicate little body to shreds! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I don't care anymore, I want him, __**now!''**_

Kurt giggled as Blaine suddenly leapt on top of him and started sucking on his lips, Blaine smiled to see that Kurt was enjoying this maybe he wouldn't have to force this on him after all. That was just wishfull thinking though. Blaine grabbed kurts crotch and he jumped so fast, he hit his head on the headboard.

''OUCH!''

'' Oh no, I'm sorry Kurt!"

''No it's ok I was just a little unprepared.''

''_Patience Blaine, don't force him into it, you don't want to hurt him.''_

He began tenderly kissing Kurt's lips and to avoid shocking him again, slowly inched his way down to Kurt's crotch.

Kurt held his breath as Blaine undid his pants. He hoped this would go better than it did yesterday.

''_UUGGGHHH! This is taking too long I want him right now! I want to be inside him, I want to make him scream!'' _Blaine Hastily took his own clothes off_ ''I can't wait any longer I don't care if he's ready, I want him now! I want him to know that I own him.''_

''Ow, Blaine!'' Kurt squealed

Blaine didn't even realize he had been pinning Kurt down

''Let go! Ouch.''

''No.'' Blaine said with that same demanding voice he had used yesterday.

''_oh shit!'' _Kurt thought '_'I can't let this happen again, I have to stop this now.''_

''GET OFF'' Kurt fought Blaine, he tried to wrestle his way out from underneath him but it was much harder than he thought it would be, Blaine was so strong, then Kurt looked up. The look he saw in Blaine's eyes sent shivers down his spine. Without a word Kurt knew he wasn't going to get out of this, Blaine started laughing.

''Awww, you're so cute Kurt, I like that you're putting up a fight, but you're not going anywhere until I'm done with you.''

''Blaine, Please stop! I don't want this!''

''Too late baby, I like getting what I want and right now, I want you.''

Kurt stared crying again, he hated himself for not being able to stop this.

Blaine quickly took off all of Kurt's clothes. Kurt was putting up a huge fight and Blaine was getting sick of it. ''_I just want to get in his pants, this was cute at first but now it's just really annoying.''_

''Blaine, GET OFF! I don't like this! I don't want to-'' SMACK!

Blaine backhanded Kurt across the face ''Lay still and behave'' he commanded.

Kurt was too shocked to move. ''_What is he going to do to me this time?''_ Kurt tried to stop himself from shaking, he was so scared, he just wanted this all to be over.

Blaine sucked Kurt's dick happily and could hardly contain his excitement as he moved on. He grabbed the bottle of lube he had stumbled upon one time by accident, from Kurt's bedside table. He popped the top off and watched as Kurt's sweet blue eyes flew open in a panic. He tried desperately to get away, but it was no use, he was prcatucally paralyzed with fear.

''No Blaine, Please don't do this, I'm not ready, I can't – AHH!''

Blaine thrust two fingers into Kurt. ''Doesn't that feel good?'' He crooked his fingers up to hit Kurt's prostate. The porcelain boy screeched in shock and thrust his erection forward into Blaine's uncontrollably.

''That's more like it, good boy.''

Kurt felt disgusting.

''_Ok I can either prepare him fully or I can do what I want and just fuck him senseless. I don't want to hurt him though…. But he'll make wonderful sounds of he's in pain.''_ Blaine thought about the moans and screams Kurt would make and he decided he didn't want to be patient any longer.

''Ok Kurt, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to fuck you.'' Kurt whimpered in fear, he knew it was inevitable at this point.

God how that little whimper turned him on. ''If you don't want this to hurt you need to relax and hold still, do you understand.'' Kurt couldn't answer he just continued sobbing. For a split second Blaine felt bad, but then remembered how much he wanted to really make Kurt his.

Blaine lined himself up at Kurt's enterance and quickly thrust all the way in.

''AAAHHHH, NO, STOP BLAINE NO, GET OUT! This hurt's Blaine please STOP!'' Kurt Shrieked

''Shhh'' Blaine slowly moved in and out a couple of times before slamming himself into Kurt

''_AAHHH! Fuck this hurts so much, oh it burns, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! I never want to do this again with anyone.''_

''Blaine please I'm begging you! Please stop! It Burns! STOP!''

''Stop squirming and it won't hurt so much.''

''_Oh he's so tight, this is so worth it_.''

''You feel so good Kurt, I love you so much.''

The first thing Burt and Carol heard when they walked through the door was Kurt screaming, ''No Blaine stop, this hurts I hate this! Please stop! You're hurting me why won't you stop?'' Kurt sounded so desperate and terrified.

The two ran up the stairs in a panic. Kurt's bedroom door slammed open. Both boys stared, Blaine in fear, Kurt in relief.

Burt looked upon the scene in front of him in a daze, Blaine pinning his son down, tears and a bruise on Kurt's face, blood on the sheets, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before he knew it he had lunged at Blaine, pinned him to the floor and started strangling him.

''DAD, NO! You're sick, stop.''

''GET OUT!'' Burt growled at Blaine ''GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!''

Blaine grabbed his clothes and ran as fast as he could out of Kurt's house knowing very well Burt had several shotguns.

Burt and Carol turned to a terrified Kurt. ''_He looks so fragile and scared.''_ Burt thought.

He immediately ran to his son, wrapped him in a sheet and held him in his arms rocking him back and forth. Burt didn't know where to go from here.

''I'll go run a hot bath and get a few things out of my car'' said Carol ''I'll be right back to help you Kurt.'' In that moment Burt was so happy Carol was with him, of course she would know what to do, she was a nurse.

''Kurt I'm so sorry this happened to you, oh I love you so much, it's gonna be ok, it'll be ok'' Burt didn't know how to help his son, he wished he could turn back time and keep this from happening.

Carol rushed back in with several medical looking things in her arms that Kurt couldn't identify.

''Kurt, do you know what this is?'' Kurt shook his head.

Carol sat down next to Kurt careful to avoid the blood on his sheets. ''This is a rape kit.'' Kurt shuddered at the word ''_rape_''.

He shook his head ''No, I don't want to, I don't want to.''

Her tone was gentle and comforting ''Kurt honey, I know the last thing you want right now is to use this, but later if you decide to press charges you'll be very happy you did.''

Kurt let a few more tears fall ''_I know she's right, ugh this is all just happening so fast, I should do it, I know I should, I just really don't want to.''_

Kurt nodded ''Ok, I trust you.''

She could see the defeat in her stepson's eyes.

Burt left the room, unsure what else to do but wait.

Carol came out a few minutes later, Kurt in tow. She helped the wounded boy into the tub. Burt sat outside the door and listened.

''Would you like to talk about it sweetheart?'' Carol had seen enough rape victims pass through the hospital to know how to handle this.

Kurt was silent for a few moments… ''I don't understand, he said he loved me, but if he loved me so much, why would he do this to me?'' he began to sob again.

''Exactly Kurt, no one does this to someone they love.''

''It hurt so much, I don't ever want to do it again with anyone. It was horrible, he was horrible. He was a completely different person. I loved him so much, why did he do this to me?''

''I know it hurts sweetheart, but I promise your father, myself and I'm sure Finn, are all here for you, we love you so much and we'll get through this together.''

Kurt felt so safe just then, he knew Carol was right, he could get through this.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his head on the side of the tub. ''I love you Carol, and I'm really happy you're here with me, thank you.''

His words made Carol melt. She ran her hands slowly through Kurt's hair, ''I love you too Kurt.''

Burt knew right now it was hard, but Carol was right, they could all get through this together. Blaine would be put away somewhere so he could never hurt anyone like he'd hurt his baby.

No one pushes the Hummels around.


End file.
